This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. DCE-MRI requires high temporal sampling rate imaging for evaluation of the kinetics of contrast entry into tumors. With conventional MR imaging using rectilinear k-space acquisition, increases in acquisition speed result in decreases in image resolution and volume coverage. The use of parallel imaging can onset this partially, but can introduce additional imaging artifacts. Radial MR acquisition can be used to improve temporal data sampling rate. The use of KWIC processing retains the ability to obtain high-resolution images.